Safety
by Agel222
Summary: Light gets beaten up by some guys from college and L helps him, I suck at summaries but hey, the story is good! L x Light obviously, rated T just in case


Please don't flame me like some stupid people do, ya know, click on a fic for a couple and flame it cuz it's that couple (retards with no life). Don't read it if you don't like L x Light.

I own nothing, if I did I would be making an episode not a fic.

Light limped up the stairs to the place where L was staying and the taskforce were.

"Is that you, Light?" L said with his back turned "I've been wait-" he stopped as he spun around in his wheelie chair and saw the state Light was in.

"What the-" L's mouth hung open for a minute taking the sight in. Light's hair was messed up and his cloths were ripped, his hand was practically sliced open as blood dripped on the floor. There was blood on his side, L guessed Light's side was bleeding quite badly, he jumped off his chair and walked over to Light.

"What the hell happened to you!?" L helped Light over to the sofa and sat him down "Watari! Bring a first aid kit, hot water and a flannel NOW!" He yelled sitting down next to Light.

"I…I tripped by the way, down stone stairs" Light said as L pulled off Lights jacket, tie and white shirt, both jacket and shirt splattered with blood, revelling the terrible purple and blue bruises and scrapes and cuts on his chest.

"Yeah right!" L shouted angrily back at him at which point the rest of the task force came in to the room, shock plastered on their faces.

"Don't even ask what happened to him, he won't tell me either" L answered the unspoken question after a moment of silence.

As L slipped Light into L's hardly used bed Light suddenly grabbed L's hand and pulled until L was down on his knees and quite close.

"I'm sorry…" Light whispered "You seemed so angry earlier when I didn't want to tell you what happened, I felt I had to apologise"

"Light, no need to apologise, I was just…I'm…I have to feel worried about you now" L slowly managed to get out "What if it happens again? What will I do then?"

"Then I'm sorry" Light answered back "for making you worry, I mean"

"Its fine, Light, Sleep." L said before Light closed his eyes and began drifting off.

Light woke up to sight of a white ceiling, and then when he looked to the right L sitting crouched in a chair right next to the bed, with his eyes closed. _He must be sleeping, hmm, I've never seen him sleep before now_. He put his hand on L's shoulder and lightly shook him, L's eyes open slowly.

"Oh Light, your awake, how are you feeling?" He said as soon as he realized where he was.

"Umm…I'm fine" Light replied "but, how long have you been sitting there?"

"Since you fell asleep." He answered immediately "I was still worried about you, would you like some breakfast?" Light looked around the room remembering everything that happened the day before. _And those guys._ "Light?"

"Umm…sure, I'll have whatever…" he answered "So long as it's not anything sweet-wise" he quickly added.

L returned a while later with a full English breakfast, toast, a croissant, cookies, some fruit, porridge, pancakes, scrambled egg, an omelet, fresh yoghurt and cereals. Light just stared, looking between the mountain of food and L.

"Isn't this…a bit much…as in…could feed an army…bit much…?" Light said as his mouth hung open.

"I don't mind if you don't eat it all, even if you only eat one thing, but I didn't know what to bring so I brought practically everything"

"No kidding…" was Light's only answer, but he happily ate the full English, toast and 1 of the pancakes and thanked L before he took the plates away and then the uneaten food.

Light was already half dressed, with his trousers on but his top half naked, by the time L came back.

"I'm going out today if that's okay with you," Light had said giving L a quick glance, "No special reason, just a book I wanna get"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea after yesterday" L grabbed his arm when he tried to walk out the room

"I'll be fine, L" he said walking out the room "I'll keep my phone on just in case, okay?"

"Fine," L said defeated "But…" L sighed "just be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be fine"

"Ring, ring" L's phone rang on his desk, L picked it up awkwardly as he always did but was shocked to find out what was on the other end.

"Help" L recognised the voice immediately to be Light's

"Where are you!?" L said sounding panicked

"I don't know" was the answer, it took L only 5 minutes to trace the call to some alleyway and 5 minutes to drive there.

Light felt relief wash over him as he blurrily saw a car stop on the side of the road and three men step out which looked like an old man, a middle-aged man and a man in his late-twenties.

"Light…" was the last thing he heard before waking up in L's bed with L laying next to him, his hand being held in L's.

"L?" he said or more like whispered, L's eyes opened immediately "How come-"

"I can walk straight, lay down and sleep like a normal person, I just choose not too" L interrupted "How are you feeling?" He sat up not seemingly not realising he was holding Light's hand as he looked down and let go.

"Umm…I'm…well, I've been better"

"You have to tell me what's wrong or I won't allow you to go out on your own ever again" L threatened with a strict look on his face, but his expression softened when he swore he saw slight fear in Light's eyes.

"I'm…afraid…" light finally admitted after what seemed like years of silence, "I…L…I don't know what to do…" he paused finding the courage to look up at L's face.

"Whatever it is you can tell me, Light" Light showed confusion on his face as he sat up looked down at himself and then at L.

"Well I couldn't put you to bed in a blooded-up suit, could I now?" L said as glanced at Lights bare chest and bandaged up wrists, "please, Light, tell me what's going on"

"It's…it's just some guys from school/college (look up), according to the girls there a lot of guys are jealous that I'm so smart, I'm not sure if that's why but they have been threatening to 'destroy my perfect life and make it hell' as they say. And I don't know what to do" Lights gaze had dropped back down when L had sighed, at which point Lights head dropped down onto L's shoulder, he did the first thing that came to his head which was to wrap his arms around Light's waist.

Light stood there by the alleyway praying for his life, and that this would all work out, even though he knew as much as he knew he was a male that it would. He put his back against the wall and slid down in waiting. He stayed in that same position for ten minutes waiting with his eyes closed, it was when he heard laughing that his eyes snapped open to see three guys standing over him and he gulped as if he had swallowed an apple whole. But that was when a car came up with police officers stepping out and grabbing the three taking them into the car.

"It's okay, now, Light, your safe" L said kneeling down to him, Light's next action came from not thinking straight having just been set free, as lips connected and his arms flew round L's neck. L's eyes widened for a moment before he began kissing back, much to the relief of Light.

"I love you, L" Light said so quietly he almost whispered

"I love you too, Light" L kissed him once more "Although I wonder what your father and the rest of the task force will say…"

Fin

How was it? Was it good? Oh I have an idea, tell me in a review, kay' lol xx


End file.
